This invention relates to a carrier for food receptacles, e.g. cakes, pies, salads, etc. The carrier can be used whenever it is desired to transport foods from one place to another, such as when members of a church are asked to bring individual dishes to a social hall for a church dinner.
Prior to my invention various different types of food carriers have been suggested. U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,807 issued to E. Mulligan shows a transportable cooling frame for pies or cakes. An upper annular holding member 33 and a lower holding member 46 are used to support a pie and a cake, one above the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,448,319 shows a pie carrier formed of wires and rods suitably bent and welded together to form shelves for pie or cake containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,575 shows a carrier for pastry containers, wherein annular rings 22 are stacked on one another to form a series of annular ledges; rim areas of pie containers seat on the ledges. A cylindrical cover 32 can be slid down over the stacked assembly.